


Blake's Punishment

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Other, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Kali is upset after not hearing from her daughter for years on end. So when she notices Blake on TV during the Vytal Festival, she decided to pay her daughter a visit and show her frustration.





	Blake's Punishment

Being shown off on TV, the news, and even radio as she heard from Fox, was something that Blake had never expected to happen to her, especially with her days of the White Fang behind her. But as she walked through the town around the Vytal Festival, it was easy to tell that dozens of strangers had recognized her from her debut during her fight. Though, one thing that certainly caught her off guard was the feeling of her mother’s arms wrapping around her from behind. It was warm, familiar, even a bit nostalgic for the young faunus, giving her easy reason to lean into her mother’s touch like a loving daughter should. “Mom, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at home?”

 

“Well, I saw my little girl on television a few days ago and she just looked so happy and gorgeous I had to come and stop by to see her.” The older woman whispered into her daughter’s human ear with a smile before gently pulling away and turning the young girl around to face her. “But, I’m a bit mad at my little girl for not having written me all this time and told me how things are coming along. I think that deserves a little bit of punishment.~” Kali smiled a bit before placing a soft kiss on Blake’s cheek, taking her bow off the young kitten’s head and using it to tie her hands behind her back before there was proper time to react. “Just a little bit, though.~”

 

“Mom….? What are you going to-” That’s when Blake heard a gasp coming from a familiar voice, and it instantly clicked what it was about. Kali had just exposed her faunus ears to everyone who was around them, the first to see being the android, Penny Polendina, who was known as someone who couldn’t keep her mouth shut when it came to secrets. The girl’s amber eyes went wide with fear and concern at the realization of what everyone was now going to see. “Wait… No! No! Please, Mom, quick! Cover-”   
  
“Blake, you’re a faunus?!” Penny’s voice rang out in surprise, louder and clearer than a normal human’s because of what the girl really was. Of course, she asked in a surprised and innocent manner, but to everyone around who had turned to look at what the shout was about, it was a realization that was unlike any other. For almost two years, Blake had managed to keep her true identity hidden from the world all due to a simple bow, and all she could do was let her cheeks burn in embarrassment as her mother giggled behind her.

 

“Oh, honey… I’m sorry! I thought you would’ve told your friends about who you really are. I know some of the faunus have done awful things in the past, but we certainly haven’t. For anyone who’s heard of the Belladonna family, our name carries a sense of respect with it. You know that.” The older faunus smiled and reached for her daughter’s weapon, ignoring the commotion going on around them before using the amber-eyed girl’s blade to cut her clothing off her body. Her golden eyes savoring the sight of her Blake’s still developing body as she exposed it to the world.   
  
Blake gasps at the feeling of her clothes falling off of her body, her head immediately turning back to face the woman who brought her into this world. “Mom! What are you doing?! Why would you cut my clothes off?!” The young girl struggled against her mother’s grip, doing the best she could to get out of it and run back to her dorm, but it was no use as the older faunus just seemed to have a far better grip on her than she expected. However, the young student quickly closed her amber eyes and wanted to scream for help as she felt her mother’s hand on her breast, biting her lip for just a moment before opening it again to scream for help. With all the people around them, the last thing Blake would’ve expected was to have her loving mother stop her screaming by kissing her as deeply and roughly as she could manage.

 

“Sorry, Blakey. I know I’ve been a loving mother to you up until now, but when a child needs punishment, it’s always the parent’s duty to do so and not let them get away with it.” The older woman smiled and pulled a collar and leash out of her robe, quickly attaching it to the girl’s mouth so she couldn’t scream anymore or try to run away. “Not exactly where a collar is supposed to go, but I had to improvise so you wouldn’t try and run screaming for help. This is just collecting on the love you haven’t shown me in all these years you’ve been away.~” Kali bit her lip and used her grip on the leash to drag her daughter to a nearby table, sitting down and forcing the girl to lay against the table with her plump rear end facing toward the crowd. Her golden eyes scanned around the area before her at the dozens of people hesitant on their scrolls, clearly unsure if they should record or take pictures of what was happening in this ‘family affair’. “It’s okay, everyone! Please! Take pictures of my beautiful little girl and spread them around! Let me dear child know what it’s like to be properly punished! You can even record a video of what’s about to happen if you choose to!~” The older faunus bit her lip as she slapped the young girl’s ass, causing it to jiggle for the crowd before taking a firm grip on it and spreading her cheeks for everyone to see.

 

Blake’s amber eyes seemed to haze over and the words ‘about to happen’, embarrassment and fear starting to take over as she felt her mother’s hands all over her rear end. The girl tried to scream, tried to say to stop and even tried chewing her way through the leash, but it was all a failure as she felt the golden-eyed woman’s tongue drag along one of her asscheeks towards her puckered hole. In the next instant, a muffled scream could be heard from the young kitten’s gagged mouth as her mother’s tongue slipped into his unguarded backdoor. The amber-eyed girl even shook her rear end to try and get Kali off of her, unknowingly showing her shapely body off even more than a moment ago. That was her plan until she felt the older woman pulling away from her, allowing her a chance to finally gather herself properly even though she didn’t realize there were dozens of people taken pictures of her body and even videos of the two family members together.

 

“Alright, dear! It’s time for the highlight of your punishment!~” Kali’s teasing voice rang out to the crowd around them as she looked down to her daughter, circling her slender fingers around the same hole her tongue was just inside of. “I’m not going to bother trying to make you have an orgasm right here in front of all your fans, but I am going to show them just how much of a slut your mother’s touch can make you.” The older woman licked her lips as she pushed two of her fingers knuckle deep into the kitten’s rear end, enjoying the quiet gasp that left her lips in the process. She started off slow, though, moving her fingers in and out of her daughter’s asshole while using her other hand to reach across the amber-eyed girl’s body and using it to spread her cheeks apart the best to her current ability. “Maybe I’ll parade you around as we head back to your dorm, before we burn your clothing away.”

 

The young kitten could do nothing but whine at the feeling of those long and slender fingers invading her body, causing her to try thrash around the best she could to try and pull away from the woman. But just like before, nothing she tried worked or was worth the effort, only tiring her out even more than when this was all started. She couldn’t believe that her mother of all people was doing something so awful to her, especially since it would clearly ruin her life once the day was over and everything that happened was spread around Vale, maybe even Remnant entirely. Everything seemed to slow to a stop, however, as she felt Kali pull her off the table and make her face the crowd around them, amber eyes going wide in fear at the countless amount of camera flashes that were happening in front of her. Even if her life wasn’t ruined, right at that moment, Blake’s confidence, spirit, and self-esteem was. There’d be no more participating in the Vytal Festival for her, or even having the determination to stay at Beacon once this day was over.

 

Kali knew it didn’t help matters that she was spreading her daughter’s legs so everyone would get a good view of the young faunus’s probably unused pussy, but that didn’t stop her from using both of her hands to lift the girl’s toned legs into the air. “Come on, deary, we need to give everyone a good look at your body as we go back to the room.~” The older faunus threw her younger to the ground, stepping beside her and using the leash to hoist the girl back up to her feet. “Stand on your own two feet as we walk, Blake. People need to see your body for what it is.~” The golden-eyed woman smiled with glee as she kissed Blake’s cheek, using her hand to gesture to the crowd to spread out around them and give them room to walk. “Would anyone like to have fun groping my poor little kitten before we head back to her dorm?” The woman was delighted to see dozens of people step up in front of her daughter, eying her with the intent to either finger the young girl or fuck her right then and there.

 

Blake looked around at the few people who had stepped before her, not entirely sure if her mother would actually let them have their way with her or if the older woman was just playing with her mind a bit. However, that uncertainty was quickly wiped from her mind as she felt the first hand of many roughly grope her breasts, squeezing her soft mound harder than she’s ever felt before. Her amber eyes swiftly closed as she tried to imagine herself elsewhere, gasping as she felt two thick fingers quickly penetrate her folds and reach deeper into her cunt than even her own fingers ever could. The amber-eyed girl shook her head furiously, wanting to back away from the horror that was happening to her, but knowing she was completely unable as long as Kali held onto her leash. Though, that didn’t seem to stop a second person from walking up behind the kitten and grabbing onto the famous Bellabooty, squeezing her soft cheek between his fingers as his other hand wrapped around her body to get a good hold on her other breast. It was clear to Blake that her mother was definitely planning to let the crowd play with her body as much as they wanted to, and she physically couldn’t say a word about it.

 

“Don’t worry, Blake…” Kali started, smiling and licking her lips as she watched her daughter get played with by total strangers, relishing in the fact that she knew this was going to spread all through Vale at the very least. “Never forget that even after you just abandoned your father and I a few years ago, we still love you. This is just a small punishment before you come back home.” The older faunus smiled and leaned in close to her daughter, kissing her cheek before another camera caught her attention.


End file.
